yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Bomb
Smile Bomb (微笑みの爆弾 Hohoemi no Bakudan) is the First, and only opening theme from the animated version of Yu Yu Hakusho. It was sung by Mawatari Matsuko in the original Japanese language, while the English translation of the song was sung by Sara White. The song uses 3 video versions. The first is used for the first 66 episodes, while the 2nd is used for episodes 67 through 94. The 3rd opening video starts with episode 95 and lasts until the end of the series. It changes a few scenes from the 2nd opening, however the rest stays intact. Lyrics English (Edited Version- Used in English Dub) Running in a crowd In a faceless town I need to feel the touch of a friend In the countryside I wander far and wide The isolation gets me again I don't know where to go When I feel like crying Oh my ! It's time to open myself Do something new I want to stop, and grow up a bit Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up Magically erupt And it's all because of the kindness that I feel From people I don't even know Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow And then I know That most of all I sense compassion's real Thanks to strangers where ever I go Thank you for waking me up! English (Full Version) Running in a crowd, In a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the countryside, I wander far and wide. The isolation gets me again. I don't know where to go When I feel like crying, "Oh my!" It's time to open myself, Do something new, I want to stop and grow up a bit. Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up, Magically erupt. And it's all because of the kindness that I feel From people I don't even know. Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow, And then I know That most of all I sense compassion's real Thanks to strangers where ever I go. Thank you for waking me up! Until now, how many times I've tried to tell you "please take care of yourself". Then with tear-stained eyes, I sadly said "Good-bye" as I waved and wished you "Farewell". Then I think of how how much longer I must wait. I look inside myself, And feel something new, I want to stop and grow up a bit It's all because, I'm feeling sad and then I cry, I don't know why The courage that I need, the power to succeed Gives me the strength to fly It's all because of when I see my friends, oh my Every time, They're always behind me pushing me on, lighting the fire in me (Fire in me!) Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up, Magically erupt. And it's all because of the kindness that I feel From people I don't even know. I won't forget, the times we shared on those pleasant days, Always. And I'll never lose the strength to succeed, The courage to do what I must. Your smile makes my heart explode! Japanese machi no hitogomi kata ga butsukatte hitoribocchi hatenai sougen kaze ga BYUNBYUN to hitoribocchi docchi darou? nakitakunaru basho wa futatsu MARU wo tsukete choppiri OTONA sa MECHAMECHA kurushii kabe datte fui ni naze ka buchikowasu yuuki to power waite kuru no wa MECHAMECHA kibishii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta yasashisa no sei dattari suru n darou ne ARIGATOUGOZAI masu! Instrumental imamade nankai yoroshiku to genki ni sakenda darou ima made nankai sayonara to naite wakareta darou docchi darou? kurabete ooikazu wa naka ni IKO-RU kaite choppiri OTONA sa MECHAMECHA kanashii toki datte fui ni naze ka norikoeru yuuki to power waite-kuru no wa MECHAMECHA yasashii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta kibishisa no sei dattari suru n darou ne A RI GA TO U GO ZA I masu！ Instrumental MECHAMECHA kurushii kabe datte fui ni naze ka buchikowasu yuuki to power waite-kuru no wa MECHAMECHA kibishii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta yasashisa no sei dattari suru n darou ne MECHAMECHA tanoshii toki datte wasurenai yo itsu made mo yuuki to power nakusanai yo MECHAMECHA hitoribocchi no hito ni ageru kuchibiru no uragawa ni kakushite aruHO HO E MI NO BA KU DAN! Kanji 都会の人ごみ　肩がぶつかって　ひとりぼっち 果てない草原　風がビュビュンと　ひとりぼっち どっちだろう　泣きたくなる場所は ２つマルをつけて　ちょっぴりオトナさ メチャメチャ苦しい壁だって　ふいに　なぜか ぶち壊す　勇気とPOWER　湧いてくるのは メチャメチャきびしい人達が　ふいに　見せた やさしさの　せいだったり　するんだろうね ア・リ・ガ・ト・ウ・ゴ・ザ・イ・ます！ 今まで何回　ヨロシクと元気に　叫んだだろう 今まで何回　サヨナラと泣いて　別れただろう どっちだろう　比べて多い数は イコール書いて　ちょっぴりオトナさ メチャメチャ悲しいときだって　ふいに　なぜか 乗り越える　勇気とPOWER　湧いてくるのは メチャメチャやさしい人達が　ふいに　見せた きびしさの　せいだったり　するんだろうね ア・リ・ガ・ト・ウ・ゴ・ザ・イ・ます！ メチャメチャ苦しい壁だって　ふいに　なぜか ぶち壊す　勇気とPOWER　湧いてくるのは メチャメチャきびしい人達が　ふいに　見せた やさしさの　せいだったり　するんだろうね ア・リ・ガ・ト・ウ・ゴ・ザ・イ・ます！ メチャメチャ楽しいときだって　忘れないよ いつまでも　勇気とPOWER　なくさないよ メチャメチャひとりぼっちの人に　あげる 唇の　裏側に　隠してある ホ・ホ・エ・ミ・ノ・バ・ク・ダン！ Opening Clips Trivia * Yusuke's mother Atsuko is featured as a main character in the 1st opening video despite her lack of importance. This could be based on the fact that her manga role was far more important than her anime role. She is replaced with Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, in the 2nd opening who plays more of a major role in the anime. * Kurama's Japanese voice actress Megumi Ogata covered the song in the album YuYu Hakusho (collection rare trax). Category:Media Category:Music